In The Summertime In Italy With a Total Jerk,Great
by xox Unleashed Butterfly xox
Summary: I have a question for you people. Have you ever lost hope in love and had that depressed feeling? This story is about a girl just like that and to whom someone you might relate to. This story might just help you.  Read authors note for more  :
1. Chapter 1 I Don't Believe In Love

**In The Summertime - [A whole summer in Italy with a total jerk? Fantastic] – Chapter 1**

Author's Note- I have a question. How many of you don't believe in love anymore or have just given up because of what you've seen? I have. And if it wasn't for this story, I would have still been in my depressed state. This story was originally written by **XxAllSmilesxX **on quizilla but with her permission, I am posting it on here. SO all credits go to her. For thse of you out there who just want to believe again or want entertainment, this is an AMAZING story for you . (Plus, most of the character's names have been changed.)

Profile- .com/user/XxAllSmilesxX/profile/

Story- .com/stories/9504997/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-1

Let's get to the point. Love is overrated, I'm convinced that its total BULL. All that crap about star-crossed lovers, love at first site, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, blah blah blah.

I'm sorry, I didn't believe it.

If you want to go all self help group, alcoholic's anonymous style, here's my confession:

**Hi, my name is Bella Swan****, and I don't believe in love.**

That's right, it's practically against the girl code not to believe in love, trust me, I know. But I just don't, not even a smidgen.

This is what I was thinking in English class in late May of my graduating year of high school as my teacher read an excerpt from yet another tragic and yet so "heart warming" love story:

"To him she seemed so beautiful, so seductive, so different from ordinary people, that he could not understand why no one was as disturbed as he by the clicking of her heels on the paving stones, why no one else's heart was wild with the breeze stirred by the sighs of her veils, why everyone did not go mad with the movements of her braid, the flight of her hands, the gold of her laughter. He had not missed a single one of her gestures, not one of the indications of her character, but he did not dare approach her for fear of destroying the spell."

I snorted, louder than I thought because everyone in the classroom along with my English teacher turned toward me.

"Is there a problem with Gabriel Garcia Marquez, Ms. Swan?"

I looked up from the book we were reading from. _Love in the Time of Cholera_, yeah, you can just guess how _that_ goes.

"Well, with all due respect sir, I think this whole concept is overrated," I said.

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"Come on, the guy waits his entire life to be with Fermina, she gets married and forgets about him and then he confronts her at her _husband's_ funeral decades later, proclaiming 'everlasting love and fidelity' even though he's had affairs with hundreds of women!" I said.

"He has those affairs because he's in pain," he told me.

"That's a typical male excuse," I said, shaking my head. The girls in the class laughed.

"This whole everlasting love concept is just so out there that I can't even understand it," I continued.

He was smiling at me now. "You don't understand yet, you're still young Ms. Swan."

"As far as I'm concerned, stuff doesn't work out the way it does in these novels."

"So little faith," I heard a voice come from behind me.

I turned around and saw Edward Cullen staring directly at me. Don't even get me started on this jerk, yes, he pisses me off that much.

Edward was everything, hot, soccer player, active volunteer in the community, oh and most importantly, top of the class, one above me, and he never let me forget it.

Wait… did I just say hot? Scratch that. If this guy didn't have "jerk" written all over his stone cold exterior I would say so…but lets not get into that.

"And you believe this stuff can actually happen?" I shot back at him. Ha, what a riot.

He shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is that you should learn to appreciate works by authors like Marquez instead of dissing them with your negative opinions all the time."

He waved his book in the air at me while he raised his eyebrows.

I opened my mouth in protest but the bell rang and the class started bustling around.

"ARGH!" I groaned.

"Bell, chill out," my friend Jess said from next to me.

"I can't _stand_ him," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but you can kind of forgive him because he's so easy on the eyes," she said as she shoved her books in her school bag, flashing me a grin.

Jess had been my best friend forever, she was one of the only people I knew that could put up with me sometimes. She was just like me, I could have the best conversations with her sometimes. But, she was nicer than me. And the comments she made about Edward's looks made me question her insanity once and a while.

Sure Edward was hot, of course I knew that but-

"Maybe your pessimistic views on everything is what makes you only second in the class every year," I heard a voice in my ear.

I cringed, turning around to see Edward and that perfect, stupid face. Take back everything I said, I will _not_, _ever, ever, ever,_ admit that Edward is hot.

"Maybe if you were less of a freaking robot, people would actually like you," I grumbled to him.

"If you hadn't noticed, plenty of people like me," he sneered back at me.

"Yeah, slutty girls with raging hormones," I said rolling my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "And why would I object to their needs? I'm always glad to be of service."

"Gross," I said, turning my back to him. "Get lost Edward."

I heard him give a brief, totally infuriating, laugh as he walked out of the classroom.

"I swear, Bell, you guys act like an old married couple."

"Jess," I warned. "Another comment like that and you're dead."

"You and your weird thoughts on love," she said with a grin and then paused. "Um, Bell, you've seemed to have forgotten something."

"What? What did I forget?" I asked, looking around.

She shook her head at me. "Wow, I'm starting to think you forgot your brain…all that flirting with Edward really did get-"

"Jess!" I whined, whacking her with my book. "If you think that's flirting, everyone's doomed to kill each other, because that's how I feel whenever I talk to him!"

"Ok, ok," she said rolling her eyes. "I was just going to tell you that you forgot that your answer to your summer scholarship program should be at the main office by now." "OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. "I completely forgot. I'll see you later!"

I bolted down the hallway, hearing Jess yell something after me but it didn't really register. I was too excited; if I got this acceptance, I was going to be a monitor at a leadership camp on scholarship in Italy for the whole summer along the Mediterranean!

I burst through the office doors.

"Ms. Swan!" The secretary said, looking startled.

"Do you have a letter for me?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude.

"Actually, I do, it just got here," she said, picking up a letter and handing it to me.

I practically ripped it a part.

_Dear Bella Swan__,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been granted a position at the summer leadership program in Sorrento, Italy. You will be leaving-_

I didn't even have to finish reading it.

"YES!" I shrieked. "I GOT IT!"

The secretary was smiling at me politely, she probably had no idea what I was talking about. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" I said as I danced out of the office.

I was going to spend a summer in Italy and nothing else mattered right now. Not even my twisted thoughts on love.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh God

**All credit goes to ****XxAllSmilesxX**** ! (Original Story below :])**

**Chapter 2: .com/stories/9505019/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-2**

"Do you have everything?" My mother asked me anxiously as we waited in line to check my luggage at the airport.

"Everything mom, don't worry about me!" I said, smiling at her.

"Be careful," she told me seriously.

"I promise I'll be fine," I reassured her. "I'll call you every day."

She nodded and I kissed her before passing through the gates.

So this was it. This was what the real life was like, being on my own. I already felt a huge sense of power. This summer was going to be great, I just knew it.

I was finally out of high school, graduation had been a bitch. Edward got all the top awards obviously. I honestly don't know how he did it, but his smirking face was etched into my memory and it wasn't really that pleasant.

God, I was even seeing it now, in my mind. He was smirking at me. I groaned he was so annoying! He was even getting in my head now!

Except he wasn't in my head, he was standing in front of me, real life Edward.

"W-what?" I spluttered, half expecting him to vanish in thin air to just confirm that I was totally insane.

"Great, school's finally out, and I still have to see you," Edward said, looking down at me.

_FUCK._ It was actually him!

"As you can see, I'm not happy about seeing you either," I shot back.

"I don't see why not," he said smugly. "What with all my top _awards_ and such."

"Go to hell Edward, one day you'll be a hobo on the street with just those useless awards to your name."

"Yeah, I'm sure _useless awards_ get people scholarships to spend the summer abroad," he sneered.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Ok, have a good life."

He rolled his eyes. "I wish I could say that same to you."

I could seriously punch this kid right in the balls if I wanted to. It was too late though, he was already walking in the other direction.

Well, that was a lousy start to a great vacation. What the hell was he doing in the airport anyway? Whatever, I'd rather not know if it meant speaking to him as minimally as possible.

I cheered up a bit when my plane started boarding.

"Have a nice flight," the woman at the counter said to me with a smile.

"Thank you, I will," I said happily, as I made my way onto the plane.

Okay, now I just had to find seat 26B- WHAT THE FUCK?

Edward, no it couldn't be. I was currently making my way through first class and stopped in my tracks. The woman behind me crashed into me with a yelp of pain.

That drew unwanted attention, including Edward's curious gaze that turned into that an expression of surprise followed by that _stupid_ smirk.

You have got to be kidding me. This can't get any worse…can it?

"Well, well, well," Edward was saying- from his first class seat, no less- "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Fuck off," I muttered to him and continued, shamefully, to my measly economy class seat and found that I was sitting next to an old, morbidly obese, very sweaty-looking man.

This had to be the last of the torture. It had to be…right?

You know what they said about two bad things can't happen without three?

I was just praying that was just an expression made up by some hippie dude way back when and didn't really apply to real life anymore.

Where the hell did I come up with that one? Oh no, I'm talking to myself.

About an hour into the flight, I looked up from the magazine to see Edward hovering next to my seat.

"Enjoying your flight?" He asked me, smirking.

I glanced at the fat snoring guy next to me.

"Yes," I said, grinning angelically up at him. "I'm enjoying it immensely, thank you very much."

"Hmm…" He said. "Well you haven't experienced first class yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, give it a rest. Get a life or go compete with someone who give's a rat's ass."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I was just coming to give an old friend company."

I snorted. I guess too loud because the man next to be stirred and practically jumped a mile off his seat.

"WHAT? ARE WE THERE YET?" He yelled.

Everyone in our section turned and gave us dirty looks.

"No sir," I said politely.

"You crazy kids, you don't disturb a sleeping beauty!"

WHAT? I literally burst out laughing.

Edward was stifling a laugh too.

"What's so funny?" He said, glaring at us.

"Well, sir," Edward said, immediately covering up. "I have this seat in first class that you might be much more comfortable in…"

"First class?" He said, his eyes lighting up immediately.

Edward nodded solemnly. "Yes, and I feel as though I'm not enjoying it as much as I should, so I decided to give it to someone who would."

Oh my gosh, I can't believe he was doing this. Was he doing it to totally piss me off? I didn't want to spend the entire plane ride next to Edward!

Well, compared to the fat guy who was totally drooling on my shoulder a few minutes early, he couldn't be _that _bad.

Wait, what was I saying? It _would_ be bad, it would be _worse._

"It's seat 5A, just that way," Edward was telling the man, who had now jumped out of his seat eagerly.

He shuffled away immediately, without even a thank you.

"Grateful guy," Edward said as he sat down beside me.

"You might want to watch out for any sweat marks he left behind," I said, knowing this was about to get awkward.

He laughed. He actually laughed, and it was genuine, AND it was a really nice laugh….

Ok Bell, snap out of it, go into bitch mode. This is Edward we're talking about.

I realized I was staring at him and he stopped laughing immediately, plastering his smirk back on his face which looked like a total cover up.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I said.

"Hey, I was doing you a favor," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"And when did you ever do me a favor?" I asked.

He shrugged. "So? I was bored too."

"And your idea of fun is sitting with _me_?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Hey, why not? We know each other, it's better than going the entire 6 hours by ourselves, right?"

"We know each other, but we don't _like_ each other." As I said that I could almost swore he tensed up, but it only lasted a second.

"Listen, can you just chill for once, Swan."

I rolled my eyes and looked out my window. Ok, maybe I was being a little harsh, but this was Edward. My sworn enemy! Come to think of it, that did sound a bit childish.

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises and Mistakes

**All the Credit goes to ****XxAllSmilesxX**** ! (Original Story Below! :])**

**Chapter 3: .com/stories/9531425/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-3**

We pretty much sat in an awkward silence for the next 10 or 15 minutes. I decided that I would let my guard down for a second and try to be civil.

"So…why are you going to Italy?" I asked, with an obvious strain in my voice.

He looked surprised that I initiated some conversation but he answered anyway.

"Scholarship program in Sorrento."

No. It can't be…what were the chances of them being the same program?

"What kind of program?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Leadership program at the institute there, right on the shore."

Oh God. I guess two things don't happen without 3. WE WERE GOING TO THE SAME PLACE.

I was practically dying inside, this was the worst.

"What about you?" He asked.

I groaned loudly, I couldn't take it anymore. "Same."

His eyes narrowed at me. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I thought this torture would be over after this flight too."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, now there's something else I can be better at you in," he said, grinning at me.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"I hate you and if we weren't on an international flight…" I trailed off stupidly; I didn't really know what to say.

"What?" He asked, challenging me.

I ignored him and looked out the window, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep, hoping I'd wake up and all this would be over.

Sometime later I woke up to the feeling of a lot of bumping. I heard a "ding" and there was the pilot's voice over the intercom:

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have encountered some heavy turbulence. We would like to ask you to fasten your seat belts and remain calm."_

Turbulence? Turbulence?

There was another rumbling and the whole plane shook, my stomach leapt into my throat.

Oh my God, I'm going to die. I'm going to die and I'm only 18.

I looked over and saw that Edward was still there, his eyes fixed in front of him and he was extremely pale.

I'm going to die next to Edward freaking Cullen. Why me?

We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die.

"We're not going to die?" Edward said staring at me; I must have said that out loud. His statement was more of question.

He was answered by the plane shaking violently, a few people screamed I heard some start sobbing. My heart was pounding.

"I can't die!" I turned to Edward and yelled. "I haven't accomplished anything yet, hell, I've never even flown a kite!"

"What?" Edward said.

"I'm never going to be a doctor, I'm never going to see Australia and I'm never going to see my family again!" I yelled hysterically.

"I don't even know how to ride a bike!" Edward screamed back at me. "I'll never get married, heck I'm still a virgin!"

"I don't know what love is, I never got the chance to be proven wrong about it-" I paused. Wait a second! Hold the phone, pause and rewind.

"You're a virgin?" I said disbelievingly.

Edward's eyes grew wide.

"What about all the rumors!" I said.

"Shut up Swan."

I shook my head, this was impossible. Edward, a gentleman?

The plane shook again on cue.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" I repeated over and over again, tears starting to stream down my face. This couldn't be happening to me.

Edward's hands were clenched on the armrests, his knuckles were turning white.

I don't believe in love. I'm going to die not believing in what most people think is the most important thing in this life. I'm going to die, and I've never kissed a guy.

I was frantic. A woman was out of her seat and she fell over, hitting her nose on one of the plane tables and it started bleeding. This was chaos, this was the end of my life.

I turned toward Edward and grabbed his face in my hands. He stared at me and I noticed his deep jaw line, his deep green eyes had tiny flecks of brown in them. I clutched my fingers through his messy auburn hair. I had to do it. I had to kiss Edward Cullen.

He didn't say a word, he just looked directly back at me.

I was leaning toward him, closer, closer…

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the worst is over. We apologize for the scare and everything is now under control._

I heard many people give a sigh of relief. We weren't going to die? I was only half conscious that I was still clutching Edward's face and we were inches a way from each other.

Then I blinked and let go of him like I had just touched fire. Edward blinked too, he seemed to be startled. I looked out the window. If it was awkward before, it's going to be worse now. I had almost kissed the guy I hated the most out of desperation.

What happened to not believing in love, Bells?

Edward and I sat in complete and total silence for most of the flight except for the occasional "what time is it?" and "pass the pretzels". I bet he regret changing place now. When the plane landed and we finally had to get up, I realized that something had to be said because I still had the whole bus ride to the institute to go through.

"Uh…so I guess we better catch out bus?" I said, more of a question than anything.

He shook his head, not making eye contact. "I'm visiting a friend of mine for a few days and then I'll be there."

I had to suppress a sigh of relief.

I nodded. "I'll see you."

"Yeah. See you," he mumbled back.

And I got off that plane faster than you can believe.

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Alice

**All the Credit goes to XxAllSmilesxX :) (Original Story below! :])**

**Chapter 4: .com/stories/9571600/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-4**

**P.S: One of my favorite character's is going to show up in this chapter ;) :)**

* * *

><p>The bus took me to the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was even better than in the pictures. The Mediterranean was sparkling in the early morning sun and I could tell it was going to be a hot day.<p>

It was so beautiful that I almost forgot everything about what happened with Edward on that plane. _Almost._

I hopped off the bus and breathed in the warm summer air, looking at the institute inn front of me, which was massive and glamorous. I looked to the side and saw a row of apartment buildings that looked more like a hotel resort than anything. I made my way toward them and toward the main building.

"Buongiorno!" The man at the desk said.

"Buongiorno," I said, after all, I was Italian. "I'm here for the scholarship program, is my room available?"

"Ah, si, it is available, come ti chiama?" (What's your name?)

"Bella Swan," I said.

He nodded and handed me a key. "Room 310, just out the back."

I thanked him and headed toward the building. I was now in the heart of the institute and saw that there was a gigantic pool right in between the apartment buildings. People were already lounging around it. I guessed everyone was supposed to show up earlier.

I got to room 310 and opened it. I gasped; it was beautiful. The patio door was already open and it looked right out to the ocean. The sun was streaming in and the colors in the room were vibrant.

"I could live with this," I said in approval, throwing my bags on the bed.

I saw two beds there and remembered that I had a roommate. It looked like she wasn't here yet so I threw myself on the bed and felt a wave of fatigue come over me. I was jetlagged and I suddenly really needed a nap.

It only took me a few minutes and I was in a restless sleep.

"BANG!" I heard, and jolted awake sometime later.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around just in time to see a girl with black hair and tanned skin walk into the room.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi," I said groggily.

She threw her bags on her bed. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh, it's alright," I said. "I'm Bella."

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you. So I guess you're my roommate huh?"

I nodded and gave her a friendly smile.

"Good, I thought I was going to be stuck with some dorky girl."

I laughed. She had no idea how much of a dork I was.

"How do you know I'm not a dork?" I said.

"Well, you're pretty for one."

I was startled. I never really thought as myself as pretty. "Thanks, but I am pretty dorky."

"Oh, I didn't mean smart dorky, everyone here is a genius. I meant weird."

I grinned. I was liking her already.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Florida, you?"

"California. Was your flight hell? Because mine was, I sat next to this old woman who wouldn't stop talking to me!"

"Well, I sat next to a fat sweaty guy until the guy I probably hate the most in this world sat traded seats to sit next to me. Then there was so much turbulence that I thought I was seriously going to die and…"

Her eyes widened. "Wow."

I nodded. "Worst part is? I almost kissed him."

She looked confused. "The guy you hate? Why?"

I shook my head. "Moment of insanity."

She smiled and opened her suitcase and started to put everything in the drawers. "Sounds interesting."

I lay back on the pillows. "I guess, I don't even think I can face him now. It was so awkward on the plane."

"You mean he's coming here too?"

I nodded. "Yeah and I had no idea either. It was a pretty lousy surprise."

"Hmm, why do you hate him so much?"

"Long story, I'll tell you sometime. But now, I'm thinking of a looking around the school."

"Great! I'll come with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 By the Poolside

**All the Credit goes to XxAllSmilesxX :) (Original Story below! :])**

**Chapter 5: ****.com/stories/9571615/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-5**

**Okay so here's Chapter 5 of this, and I promise as the story goes on, it's gonna get better ****. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, with all the end of the year exams going on (no, I'm not done with school yet for some reason -_-) I'm trying to update as fast and soon as possible. Enjoy! (This is one of my favorite chapters and you'll soon see why hopefully ;).**

* * *

><p>After two days on the school grounds I was feeling at home.<p>

It was late afternoon and Alice and I were sitting at a table next to the pool talking about the schools we went to and what we wanted to do with our lives.

"Holy crap," Alice said suddenly. "Check _him_ out."

I turned around and saw none other than Edward walking down the apartment stairs to the pool in just his bathing suit.

I practically gaped at his shirtless body but immediately stopped myself. _Edward, in my books, was not hot._

I groaned. "Aliiiice…"

She looked at me. "What? He's foxyyy!"

I burst out laughing. "That's Edward."

Right as I said that, our eyes locked and his expression hardened immediately.

"Wow, he doesn't seem to like you much," she pointed out.

"The feeling is mutual," I muttered.

He was still staring at me and walking in our direction because he had to pass us in order to get to the pool.

"Swan," he acknowledged curtly with a tight nod.

"Cullen," I muttered back.

He walked on passed us and I heard a splash as Edward entered the pool. I didn't dare to look.

"That was intense," Alice said, her eyes behind me, probably watching Edward.

I shrugged. "I'm used to it."

She frowned. "Why do you guys hate each other so much? Come on, it can't be all that 'top of the class' bullshit."

"It's exactly that," I said, sipping my drink.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe the tension is something else…"

"Like?"

She winked at me.

"Oh, good one Alice, I haven't heard _that one_ before."

She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh.

I turned around to see Edward bobbing up and down in the pool, staring directly at us. When he saw me looking, he frowned and turned his head the other way.

Good, I don't want to see your face either, I thought.

"So you don't see yourself with him?" Alice asked me, following my gaze to Edward.

I laughed. "No, I don't see myself with anyone."

"Anyone?" She asked.

"I don't believe in love."

"WHAT?" She screamed, very loud, because everyone turned to stare at us.

"Shut up," I hissed.

Then she was rummaging through her bag and after what seemed like forever, pulled out a book.

She threw it on the table: _Pride and Prejudice._

"Read it," she demanded.

"I've already read it Alice. And if you didn't know this already, it's more of a satire of Victorian society than a love story." "Yeah, whatever. Read it."

"I've read it," I said, sliding it back across the table.

"Bella. Read it, and treat it as a love story for once."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!" She yelled in frustration.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it from her.

"Fine."

Suddenly, she was grinning mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wearing your bathing suit under your clothes, right?" She said.

"Yes…so?" I asked.

She grinned widely. "Why don't we go for a swim?"

I shook my head. "No no no no…"

"Come on, I want to see the look on his face."

"Alice, I'm not making Edward see me in a bikini."

"Come on, you know you look good," she said.

I shook my head. "Really, Alice, no."

"He's getting out of the pool," she whispered. "He's at the bar, now's our chance."

Suddenly she got up and was pulling off her shirt and shorts.

"Alice!" I protested.

I watched as she danced to the pool and dove in gracefully. I peaked over my shoulder and saw Edward watching her. Of course he would.

"Come on Bella!" Alice screamed from the pool, and suddenly Edward's eyes were drifting toward me and I saw him smirk a bit.

He did not just smirk. Damn it, he knew I couldn't do it.

Alice was still waving and grinning.

You know what Edward? I said to myself. Watch this.

I stripped off my clothes very quickly. I didn't dare look in Edward's direction but I knew he was watching. I walked slowly to the side of the pool.

"Alice, I'm going to kill you," I whispered.

"He's staring at you," she whispered back.

"How is that a good thing?" I countered.

She smirked. "He knows what he's missing."

"Why would I want him to feel that way? We hate each other!"

She grinned. "Just get in."

I turned and saw Edward standing at the bar, staring directly at me, his mouth hanging open slightly.

And that look made me feel funny.

But then again, maybe I just felt sick because I was looking at _him._

I grinned briefly at him and it caught him off guard, but I didn't stick around to stare longer than I had to and I jumped into the pool, ready to enjoy Italy with or without Edward around.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Knocking Over Pizza

**All the Credit goes to XxAllSmilesxX :) (Original Story below! :])**

**Chapter 6: ****.com/stories/9589243/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-6**

**Since chapter 5 has sorta short, I uploaded this one to make up for that. I'm sorta afraid that the chapters might be getting shorter as we go along, but if they will, I'll just upload 2 at once since it's all written out anyways ****. **

**P.S- Smexi-ness is coming into this chapter ;). **

There was still a week before I had to attend any conferences. I was lounging on the balcony outside my apartment room. Alice had gone to the city to pick up a few things. I sat there staring out into the Mediterranean, watching as the sun reflected off the waves.

I looked beside me and saw Pride and Prejudice lying on the table. I sighed and picked it up, opening it to page one.

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters- "_

"Reading anything interesting?" I heard a familiar voice nearby.

My head shot up and I turned to see Edward leaning against the railing two balconies down.

I snapped the book shut and put it face down on the table.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, smirking.

I wasn't in the mood to argue with Edward today. After the pool incident two days ago I had tried avoiding all contact with him. That was before Alice told me that his apartment was actually only two doors from ours.

I pushed myself out of my chair and slid the patio door open.

"Swan?" Edward said.

I turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

He was watching me warily and opened his mouth but hesitated.

"What do you want Edward?" I snapped.

"Nothing, forget it," he said, turning around to look out toward the sea.

I felt a twinge of guiltiness and almost opened my mouth to apologize.

But Edward was looking at me again. "I said forget it."

That was enough for me and I stepped inside and slid the door shut behind me.

Later that evening I decided it was time to eat something because Alice still hadn't come back from the city.

I stepped out of my room and came crashing right into something hard. I heard something go "splat" as it hit the floor followed by a groan.

I looked up and saw a guy standing there in front of me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

He looked up at me, he had piercing blue eyes and dark hair and, I couldn't help noticing, very attractive.

"It's alright," he said, flashing me a dazzling smile. "It's just my pizza."

I looked at the floor and saw pizza toppings splattered everywhere.

I groaned. "Oh God, I'm sorry, was that you're supper?"

He laughed. "Yeah, but don't worry about it, I forgive you."

I couldn't help smiling back at him, it was contagious. "Let me at least give you the money for it."

"No, no. It's partly my fault for bashing into you, I wasn't really paying attention."

"There must be something I can do to make up for it," I said.

"Well," he said, bending down and scooping everything back into the box. "You can tell me your name for one."

I smiled. "Bella, you?"

"Jasper, it's nice to meet you Bella, even though it meant ruining my entire pizza," he said, flashing me another smile.

I immediately felt guilty. "Let me at least buy you a new one."

He stood back up with the ruined pizza in his hand.

"Hmm…how about you pay half and we can share the pizza?" He said.

I laughed. "That sounds fine with me."

"Great, let's order another one," he said, walking down the hallway, two rooms after mine and pulling out a key.

Wait a second, two rooms down? Wasn't that Edward's room?

He had opened the door. "Is there something wrong?"

I walked toward him. "Who's your roommate?"

"Edward Cullen, he's a pretty cool guy, why? Do you know him?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, is he there?"

He shook his head. "No, won't be here until later on."

I gave a sigh of relief and followed him into his room.

"I'm guessing you two have a history?" He said, dropping the pizza in the garbage and heading to the phone.

"I guess you could call it that," I said, not really wanting to share the story with him.

He was ordering a new pizza on the phone as I looked around the room. I saw a few of the clothes I recognized as Edward's hanging on a chair. I walked over to the night table and picked up a picture frame there.

It was of Edward and a woman; she looked slightly older than him. His mother? His sister?

"Hey Jasper!" I heard suddenly. "I'm back, the meeting was cancelled-"

I dropped the frame back on the night table and turned around to see Edward staring at me from the doorway.

"Swan…?"

"Um…I-" I started.

Jasper hung up the phone. "Hey Edward."

Edward was looking between us with an unreadable expression on his face.

"We're ordering a pizza, since Bella ruined mine," Jasper said, grinning at me.

"Uh…yeah," I said, finding my voice again. "I bumped into him and well, I felt guilty so…"

Edward was still giving me that stare and it was making me feel uncomfortable. Then his eyes drifted from me to the picture frame on the night table that I had been looking at. His expression hardened immediately.

"I see," he said, with obvious strain in his voice.

"I just ordered a new one, why don't you have some with us?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward didn't answer and instead walked to the patio door and looked out into the night.

I took the opportunity to move away from Edward's night table and walked back to the entrance.

"Yeah, sure, I'll stick around," Edward said suddenly, turning around with- a smile?- on his face his gaze locking on mine again.

My stomach did a tiny flip-flop. But I just shook it off.

This was going to be awkward.

**Please Review and tell me what'cha think **


	7. Chapter 7 Weird

We were sitting around the table at this point, with the pizza box opened in front of us.

"So you guys knew each other in high school?" Jasper asked us.

I nodded, not making eye contact with Edward. "Yeah, Edward was top of the class."

"You weren't that far behind," Edward said. I looked up, he was looking directly at me and I was surprised that Edward was actually being… nice?

"No, but I was always second," I said, turning to Jasper with a smile. "We were both pretty competitive."

"Well you must both be pretty good, to be here I mean," Jasper said.

"I guess," I said, taking a bite out of my pizza.

"So Swan," Edward said. "Who's your supervisor?"

"Carlisle Volturi," I said. "He's really well known with medical research so I'm pretty excited. What about you?"

"Same," Edward said, giving me a short smile. This wasn't the Ryan I was used to.

So we had the same supervisor. That meant we were going to be partners, which meant we were going to be seeing each other a lot…how to react, how to react?

I gave him a short smile back. "Cool."

"So Bella, are you going to the welcome party tomorrow?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, my roommate is forcing me to go, she's pretty wild," I said, smiling.

"Awesome," he said, grinning at me. "Save a dance?"

I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. _Damn it._ I hated it when this happened.

"Ok," I said. "But I warn you, I'm not a great dancer."

"Can't be as bad as I am," he said, laughing.

I took a bite out of my pizza and dared to raise my eyes and saw Edward watching me from across the table with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes flashed down when he saw me looking. Great. This was way beyond awkward.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Stop looking at her, stop looking at her, _stop looking at her_! I screamed at myself. But it was useless.

"…Save a dance?" Jasper said.

I felt something inside my chest clench in anger. What the hell was that?

And then I watched in amazement as I saw a faint blush make its way into her cheeks. I suddenly got the overwhelming urge to touch her burning cheek. I curled my hand into a fist and kept it on my lap.

_Snap out of it, Edward!_ I told myself. What is wrong with me? This is Isabella Swan, she was completely untouchable, completely out of my league. I couldn't compete with Jasper.

Wait, why would I want to compete with Jasper?

There's seriously something wrong with me.

Ever since I saw her at the pool, I could barely stay focused for a second. Way to let your hormones get the best of you, Edward. Somehow though, I knew it wasn't that. There was something about her; I had always known there was something different about her. Her rich chestnut hair…

She hates you, a voice said in my head, my own voice.

I watched as she lifted her eyes to meet mine and for a second I was totally taken in with her chocolate brown eyes.

_STOP._

My eyes flashed downward. This was getting complicated.

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward got up suddenly.

"I have to take care of some things," he said. "I'll see you later…"

I looked up at him, shocked. He hadn't even finished his pizza.

"Are you sure, man? You didn't finish your pizza."

"I'm not really hungry," Edward said. "I'll see you later."

Edward's eyes met mine briefly, and I saw something there. I didn't know what it was, but there was something. I felt my stomach make another flip-flop and shook it off.

"Well, that was weird," Jasper said, looking at me.

"It's always weird with Edward," I said, forcing a tight smile. There was something different about him, I just knew it.

"More for us," Jasper told me, flashing another grin.

I smiled back.

"So it doesn't _look_ like you hate each other," he told me, giving me a curious look.

"Of course we do," I said, although I wasn't that sure anymore.

"You seemed pretty civilized."

"Yeah, that's why it's weird," I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's fed up of his bad ways," Jasper said, watching me.

I grinned. "I find that hard to believe."

"Come on, Edward's pretty cool, from what I know anyway."

I shrugged. "Maybe things _are_ different."

The funny thing is that I didn't realize _how different_ they were. Not yet, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8 Dances and Speechless

**All the Credit goes to XxAllSmilesxX :) (Original Story below! :])**

**Chapter 8:****.com/stories/9624854/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-8**

**Okay, SO I know that last chapter was a bit short (the shortest one yet), SO I posted this one up at the same time. I hope you enjoy it ****. Also, things MIGHT seem like they're going fast, but I promise you everything has a reason, so you'll just have to wait and see. **

"…_was in conversation with her, when she found herself suddenly addressed by Mr. Darcy, who took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand, that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him."_

"Liking it so far?" I was brought out of my reverie when I heard Alice come into the room.

I snapped the book shut. "Barely."

She raised her eyebrows at me a smirked.

"Well, anyways, I picked up your dress at the cleaners," she said, laying it out on the bed for me.

I got up and picked it up, giving it a good look. It was a turquoise dress that hugged my form, but wasn't skin tight. It went up to my knees and was sleeveless.

(dress: .com/files/product_)

Alice was out of the bathroom, already dressed in her short black dress.

"You look good," I said.

She grinned at me. "Thanks. Get ready, ok?"

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. While I was getting ready, I thought of the whole situation that had happened with Edward last night.

_Edward, Edward, EDWARD!_ UGH, he wouldn't get out of my damn head. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to make my life so damn complicated and awkward?

I left my hair natural, which was wavy and only applied some mascara and lip gloss. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed.

My mission tonight was to avoid Edward at all costs.

Alice and I entered the club, which actually looked more like a hall because it had been decorated professionally. I looked around and saw a lot of people I recognized from around the apartment buildings.

I immediately saw Jasper and Edward located on the other side of the room and grabbed Alice and pushed her in the opposite direction.

"OW!" She said. "What was that for?"

"Uh…I thought I saw someone I knew," I said lamely, looking over my shoulder to see that Japer and Edward were still having some kind of conversation.

Alice followed my gaze and automatically rolled her eyes when she saw who I was looking at.

"Don't be such a baby," she said, looking at me.

"I'm not!" I said defensively. "Things will just be so much easier if I avoid all conversation with him."

She rolled her eyes again but then her expression brightened. "Who's the hottie with him?"

"Oh, that's Jasper, his roommate."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ah… pizza boy?"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, come introduce me," she said, giving me a suggestive look.

"Alice, no," I hissed at her. "Wait until Edward isn't with him."

"Fine, I'll go by myself," she said and pulled out of my grip and walked in their direction.

"_Alice_," I hissed after her, but it was too late, she was already right next to Jasper.

I watched as I saw a flash of recognition and a smile expand across Jasper's face. And then I made the mistake of looking at Edward who was now staring directly back at me.

_SHIT._

I ducked into the crowd and walked in the other direction, into the bathroom at the other end of the room.

I turned on the faucets and started washing my hands for no reason. I dried them and stared at myself in the mirror, taking deep breaths.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was letting Edward _freaking _Cullen get to me, like always. I had to face him like a man, or, in this case, like Isabella Marie Swan. And Isabella Marie Swan wasn't weak for _anyone._

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom; determine to conquer whatever the hell was bothering me.

The music had started and people were dancing, I saw people mingling with each other and saw Alice across the room again, still talking to Jasper…but Edward wasn't there anymore.

I gave a sigh of relief, and started walking toward them, because it was safe for me to go talk to Mark now.

But I was stopped suddenly by a tall figure stepping right in front of me: Edward.

"Hi," he started quickly. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance the next song with me."

It was like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs.

_Edward Cullen just asked me to dance. _**What the fuck?**

"I…I…" I said lamely.

He was staring at me, giving me a smouldering look.

"Yes…?" I finished. **WHAT? WHAT?**

Something flashed through his eyes but all he did was nod and walk away.

I stood there, struggling to keep my jaw from disconnecting from the rest of my face. Did he just AGREE TO DANCE WITH HIM?

I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Alice!" I said hysterically.

"Hey Bells!" Jasper said happily, waving at me.

"Hi Jasper, emergency…" I said, starting to hyperventilate.

I dragged Alice through the crowd.

"What?" Alice said when we were in a relatively empty corner.

"I…Edward…dance…yes…" I said.

"I don't understand a thing you're saying," Alice said. "What happened with Edward?"

"He asked me….to dance…I said…. Yes?" I said, like a question.

She burst out laughing. "I saw that one coming."

"I said…yes?"

She grinned. "I guess you did."

"Why would I say yes?" I yelled.

"You tell me," she said, her eyebrows still wiggling up and down.

"I wasn't thinking straight…it doesn't make sense, none of this makes sense," I said.

Then the song was over and another one was starting. AND IT WAS SLOW.

"Looks like you're needed somewhere else," Alice said, smirking at me and pushing me into the crowd.

Suddenly Edward was standing right in front of me. Where had he come from?

I stood in front of him, staring at him, with my hands connected behind me back.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to do.

"I think I need your hands," Edward said, his voice sounding a bit….shaky? Impossible.

I unwound them slowly from behind me and held them out in front of me. He took them in his slowly and my skin tingled from where he touched me.

He put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

Oh My God.

Once we were moving, which was saying something because my legs were like rubber, Edward cleared his throat.

….and didn't say anything.

Okay, this was really going to work out.

"This is the best conversation I've had in a while," I said sarcastically.

Edward frowned and stayed silent.

I sighed, trying to ignore how close Edward's body was to mine…but failed miserably.

"I don't see you putting that much of an effort either," Edward said.

"You're the one who asked me to dance," I said incredulously.

"It takes two," Edward said.

"I didn't want this," I said, scowling at him.

"Then why did you agree?" He said, smirking slightly at me.

"Because- because…" I said, failing again. ARGH! I hate him!

He raised his eyebrow at me cockily.

"You're a jerk," I grumbled.

Edward's expression changed immediately.

"Why did you ask me to dance anyway?" I said, feeling daring.

"I…" He trailed off.

"You?" I pressed.

He looked at me and hesitated, his face blank.

"Great reason," I said sarcastically.

"I…" he tried again.

My heart was suddenly pounding in my chest, and my stomach was going into "flip flop" overdrive.

I was speechless, Edward was speechless. When had this _ever _happened?

And we were standing there, just staring at each other, having nothing to say for once.

**Review please **


	9. Chapter 9 Egotistical To The Rescue?

**All the Credit goes to XxAllSmilesxX :) (Original Story below! :])**

**Chapter 9:****.com/stories/9637612/in-the-summertime-a-whole-summer-in-italy-with-a-total-jerk-fantastic-9**

**Okay, since I was in a REALLY good mood, I decided to post this chapter earlier than I was going to. I'm not posting for reviews, but it's nice to see that a story is well liked…so I was actually gonna wait and make you guys beg (because of that cliffhanger in all);). Buuut, I was just too happy. ^_^**

**Warning: Things aren't going the way you expect them too, because if it did, then what's the point of reading- right? There's going to be some twists and turns. Plus- Bella still has some growing up to do if you know what I mean. **

**And thanks for all the people that have reviewed! Love you guys! **

Will this song _ever _end? I screamed in my head.

I was still glued to Edward's body and we were still staring at each other, with no words being exchanged between us.

"So, nice weather we've been having lately…" I said.

And that's all it took to break the ice because Edward burst out laughing and I found myself grinning like a maniac with him. Edward was actually laughing, it was the second time I've heard him laugh a genuine laugh and I found myself slightly hypnotized by the sound of it.

Edward had stopped laughing now and was watching me.

"What?" He asked self-consciously.

I shook my head. "Huh? What?"

"You were staring."

"No I wasn't," I said, looking away.

"Yes you were," he pointed out again.

"_No_, I wasn't," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes-"

"Oh shut up!" I said. "You're acting like a freaking two year old. Did not…did too…did not….grow up!"

"You keep arguing back," Edward said, scowling at me again.

"Yeah that's because you _always_ have to have the last word in," I snapped.

"Who's being childish now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"_You_ are," I yelled. Edward was on my last nerve, surprise, surprise. And here I thought he was different.

"No I'm not," Edward said.

"You're doing it again!" I said with a frustrated sigh.

Edward smirked at me. That stupid, stupid, STUPID smirk.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm waiting for this song to finish to end this damn torture," I said finally, dropping my hands to my sides.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"You're a jerk, and I can't _stand_ being near you," I said, looking him straight in the eye.

Edward' expression changed immediately. He looked almost…hurt?

"Did you ever think maybe you're the one being the bitch?" He snapped back at me.

It was like he had punched me in the ribs.

I walked closer to him. "You listen to me, Kerrington. I never liked you, I never _will _like you. I _dread_ seeing you every day. You ruin everything, you're an egotistical bastard who only thinks about his own feelings and his own damn success. You can go rot in hell for all I care. _I don't give a fuck._"

And ironically, the song had to end right at the end of my speech, leaving a temporary silence in the room.

Edward's expression was blank, and I didn't stick around to argue some more, because that whole spiel I had just given was the meanest thing I could have possible said, ever, in my entire life. And it felt good, but it also left this strange sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_Did you ever think maybe you're the one being the bitch? _His words rang through my head as I walked back through the crowd.

Yes, actually I've thought about that, and I've come to the conclusion that no, I am not the one being the bitch…am I?

I somehow ended up beside Alice and Jasper again, who were talking like they'd known each other for years.

"Hey Bells, don't forget you owe me a dance," Jasper said brightly as he saw me.

"Not tonight Jas, sorry…uh Alice I need to talk to you," I said.

Alice looked concerned and followed me to a quiet area.

"How did it go?" She asked me.

"Worse than miserably," I said, sighing and leaning against the wall.

"What happened?"

"Well, we had an awkward conversation, if you'd even call it that. Then I thought things were ok because I made a lame joke, but then things just ended up the way they always do: with us fighting."

Alice was shaking her head in disapproval.

"And I may have said a few mean things…" I trailed off.

"Like?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I may have called him and egotistical bastard and that he can rot in hell for all I care…"

"Smooth, Bella, that's really smooth. That was a really bitchy thing for you to say," she said.

I sighed. "Yeah, but he called me a bitch before I said any of that."

She gave me a look.

"I'm not a bitch!" I said defensively.

"Ok you're not, but maybe you act like one to Edward."

"Why are you on his side?" I said.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" She said. "I think you're both childish."

"I need some air, I'll see you later," I said, and walked away.

I stepped outside into the warm summer air and started walking down the street, not really paying attention to where I was going, I was just thinking about what happened with Edward and what Alice told me.

It's not like I didn't know that we were being childish…Edward just made me so damn angry!

I only looked up when I noticed how dark it had gotten. I turned around and saw that I had walked a pretty long distance. Great, that's all I needed, to get lost in Italy at night.

I started making my way back but stopped cold when I saw two guys leaning against the wall. Oh shit.

"Ciao signorina," I heard one of them say.

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Va bene?" (Are you okay?)

"Si," I said, and walked passed them quickly.

"Dove va, bella?" (Where are you going, pretty girl?)

I walked faster but I felt one grab me by the arm.

"Non volgie restare con noi?" (You don't want to stay with us?)

"Preggo, ferma" I said anxiously. (Please, stop)

"Ah, Americana?"

"No," I said, way beyond petrified at this point.

"HEY!" I heard another voice yell suddenly.

Edward, oh my God, it was Edward.

He let go of my arm right away as he saw Edward approaching us, fast.

Then I felt a wet kiss on my cheek. "Ciao bella."

I shuddered as I watched them walk away, laughing to themselves.

Edward was in front of me now and he grabbed me by the arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a frantic voice.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Did they hurt you?" He growled.

I was surprised by how he was acting.

I shook my head, still staring at him in awe.

"Did they touch you?" He continued, his voice hard.

I shook my head again.

Then he grabbed my hand, sending an electric shock up my arm.

"Come on, I'll take you back," he said.

And I followed him.

**Mwahahahahahaha! *****Sings Cliiiiiiifhaaaaanger ^_^.**

**Review Please (: .**

…**Man, I really AM evil. 2 cliffy's in ONE day… ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 Author's NoteRant

**All the Credit goes to XxAllSmilesxX :)**

**Thanks for the people that reviewed so far! (:**

heyheyhey

Yazz

sherlock-vampire-chewbacca

kathryn2689

**Yes, yes I do, and I love you too heyheyhey ;). **

Well anyways, like I said before, I have some tricks up my sleeve, so don't expect for things to go your way, otherwise, what would be the point of writing if the whole story was so predictable.

Also, I know you people want them to get together and "kiss" as soon as possible, but don't forget that Bella has some growing up to do. :).

**LOVE ALL YOU GUYS :).**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
